Life as a Davenport
by RMGlovesME
Summary: what Happens when Hermione and her twin sister Haley become people that they thought didnt exist! and how does Draco and Blaise handle the girls being back in there lives!
1. Dark Secrets

Life as a Davenport

Chapter one:

Dark Secrets

"So explain to me again why we had to hide? Because I really don't get it." Haley Davenport huffed as she paced back and forth in front of her parents and sister.

"Haley for the last time it was for our protection." Her Father said for the billionth time that night.

"Protection from who exactly? The Light… or maybe the Dark? No you know what I don't even care about that. What I care about is why I was lied to my whole life?" She ranted getting more upset with each step.

"Haley-" her sister started.

"Oh don't Haley me Hermione… if that is your real name."

"Oh Haley for crying out loud of course those are your real names. You just had a fake last name. Don't be such a drama queen." Her mother said standing up to face her. "You have to understand we did this to keep you safe."

"Alright… okay so who are you trying to keep us safe from? Because up in till two minutes ago I thought you were muggles." Haley stated. Hermione got that blank look on her face when she realizes something.

"You used us." she said looking over at her parents. "You used us to get closer to Harry and Ron and the Order. Didn't you?"

"Hermione where'd you come up with that… I mean really at least give them some credit." then it clicked. "Uncle Tom… mum tell me that Uncle Tom is really our uncle and not who I think it is?" Haley asked. Her mother looked to the ground. "Oh Merlin you used us." she whispered sinking into the couch.

"Now you have to understand we are one of the oldest dark wizard families that there is. We were born into it and so were you." Their father started to explain.

"No we were born as muggles." Haley huffed as she got up and started to pace again, while Hermione still stared into the fire trying to soak it all in.

"You have been around the dark arts all your life and have grown up with people just like us and you will stay that way." their mother yelled she was getting irritated.

"What do you mean people? People like who?" Hermione whispered.

"Well-" Anne Davenport looked at her husband for help but he didn't know how to say it either. They both raised the girls to stick up for themselves and to be headstrong, and they were. But they were also both very stubborn and independent. "You both are betrothed." Anne finished.

Haley stopped walking mid-step and Hermione just looked up at them and as to be expected Haley was the first to have something to say.

"Ha-ha you guys are funny." When her parents didn't say or do anything Haley snapped. "You don't actually think that you can make us marry someone do you? Especially someone we don't know."

"Well actually you do know them." John answered taking the heat for this one. "You actually use to spend every waking moment with them. You see we erased your memories of them until it was time for you to be with them."

"Oh Merlin your joking right? Please tell me you're joking" Haley said moving to sit down.

"Shut up Hal's and let them finish." Hermione snapped never taking her eyes away from the fire.

"Fine," Haley huffed, as she threw herself into the chair.

"We did a spell on your memories, and they'll come back once you fell in love with the boys again." John went on.

"Fall in love with them again?"Haley asked. "We were in love with them?"

"Well you said you were."Anne filled in. "You always told each other you love each other."

"Okay so how do we know them now?" Haley asked getting to the point.

"We're getting there Haley." Anne huffed. "We knew what two boys we were going to betroth you with we just didn't know who was going to be with who. So we waited and let you guys pick."

"Okay so who are they?" Hermione asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Well-" their father started with a little smile on his face.

"Let me guess…" Haley said standing up and pacing again. "Well they have to be from a dark family. So they must be Slytherin's. And then they must be from a wealthier family. So I'm guessing its Malfoy and Zabini. Am I right?" She asked looking back at her parents.

"How did you know that?" Anne asked.

"Well they kinda gave it away when they peeked around the corner." Hermione said looking back at the fire. Haley smiled and looked at the boys. Then their parents looked behind them and the two boys came out from behind the corner.

"You were supposed to stay in the bedroom." John said.

"We know we just wanted to see them." Zabini said walking more into the room, he looked at Hermione and stared. She felt his gaze on her so she looked up at him, she was taking in all of his features and he sure wasn't the quite shy 11 year old she met 6 years ago.

He was tall 6 foot or so small skinny frame but toned. He had that beautiful olive skin that no doubt came from his gorgeous mother. And his violet eyes were staring intently back at her as if trying to tell her he was the one. She shook her head slightly and looked back at the fire. Malfoy on the other had stayed back, close to the wall unusual behavior for Malfoy Haley thought. He had his hands in his pockets and his head down; he was staring at his grey converse tennis shoes. Haley turned so she was facing him full on. He felt her gaze so he looked up. She started with his hair the shiny silver blond locks falling into his eyes; his beautiful sliver blue eyes. Then he looked back down to the ground. She noticed that he was wearing a gray hurly zip up sweat shirt with a white t-shirt then light blue jeans and as she was checking him out her smile got bigger. Then she looked at his shoes that were obviously old, she looked at her own and they were the same. Then she thought about the first pair she ever got and as she did she remembers faintly seeing a second pair. Then as soon as it came it was gone and her head felt like it was splitting in two. She rubbed her forehead and looked back up at him and he was staring at her thinking about the same thing and hoping she was okay.

She looked over at Hermione to see if what she was going to do next was okay. Hermione looked up at her and shrugged. Haley took this as a yes and walked up to Malfoy and slapped him. The sound echoed through the room almost as if you could hear the sting coming from his face and her hand. He just stood there he didn't move, he didn't strike back, he just looked at her. Then she started to cry.

"I hate you." she whispered. He looked up at her tear stained face and let his own tears run down his face. "Don't you cry you bastard. Don't you cry." She screamed "You have no reason to cry. I hate you." She started to hit him anywhere she could reach. "I hate you I hate you." He grabbed her arms and hugged her. They sank to the floor. "I hate you, I hate you." She whispered against his chest, clinging to his jacket her sobs shaking so hard it rocked both their bodies.

Hermione got up from her seat to grab her sister and leave the room, and Malfoy wouldn't let her go.

"Malfoy just let her go." Hermione said.

"No. I've left her alone since I was 10 I'm sick of leaving her alone." He said to Hermione standing up. "I don't want to leave you alone. I want to make it better." He said to Haley, and then he grabbed her hand. "Please Hal's" He pleaded.

"What do you mean you don't want to leave me alone? You haven't left me alone since we were 11. You mocked me, ridiculed me, and made fun of me, you hurt me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"You're sorry?" she asked turning more toward him. "Wow Malfoy what a step up you actually apologized. Gee I'm proud of you."

"See you do it to. Don't you think it hurts me?' He snapped looking up at her. She just stared at him in return. "I had to be mean. I couldn't give you any clue as to who I was. Ever since I was 10 I wasn't allowed to like you and it killed me."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because-"He took in a deep and shuttering breath and ran his free hand through his hair. "Because I love you" Blaise smiled he knew that it took Draco forever to admit those feelings to himself, but to hear him say them not only to himself but to her too, well it made Blaise look up to him a little more.

Hermione and Haley wore the same look of disbelief. Hermione then looked over at Blaise who had a hint of a smile playing on his lips. She narrowed her eyes a little then looked back at the fire. She stared at it as though it would give her some answers. Haley just stared at Malfoy, and for the first time that night he was staring right back.

"You what?" she whispered. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I- I love you." He whispered back.

"And I suppose you love me?" Hermione snapped at Blaise.

"No…"she was taken aback by his answer "You love me." He finished.

"What?" Hermione asked walking up to him.

"You heard me." He stated. He knew what he was doing. Hermione was difficult you had to get her angry and get her point out of the way before she'll see yours.

"No I don't think I did Zabini. Why on earth would I ever be in love with someone like you?" she asked getting upset. "Don't you guys get it?" she asked looking back and forth between the boys. "You are our childhood enemies, our bullies. And now you come walking in here telling us we aren't who we thought we were." She spat at her parents. "And that you love us, and that we were best friends and inseparable." She said looking back at the boys. "And you expect us to forget the last six years of our lives, the six that we remember or that at least we know happened." She was breathing heavy now and looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry but you can't come in here and say you love me and expect me to love you back." She finished to Blaise.

"I don't." He whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"We don't expect you to love us…_yet._" He said again. "We just want you to know that we do love you and we have and we always will." He gave a little smile and walked up to her. "We want you to know that we can be here for you now. And that we will be." She looked up at him. He was standing in front of her not asking for anything but a chance. She smiled at him and he knew that she was going to give it to him. He also knew that he couldn't screw up. One mistake and she would leave.

John and Anne Davenport looked at the two giving it a chance and smiled. Then Anne looked at her other daughter who like her was more stubborn then Hermione. She knew that Haley was going to have a hard time accepting this. Haley believed what she believed and that was that. And loving Draco was not one of her beliefs. Anne watched Haley's face and knew she wasn't done yelling or making her point that she wasn't going to give him a chance. Then she looked over at Draco and she could tell he was anticipating another screaming match too. So she thought that she would start it for him.

"What about you Hal's?" She asked.

"What about me?" she asked the room. "I'm not giving in. Did you not here me before?" she asked getting in Draco's face. "I hate you." She whispered.

"If you hated me Haley you wouldn't be trying so hard." He said finally getting his Malfoy demeanor back. She could handle him like this. She liked him like this, because it was easier not to like him.

"Trying hard to do what exactly Malfoy?" she asked with a smirk firmly planted on her face. Draco smiled at this.

"Trying not to like me," He stated shrugging his shoulders.

'_Man he's cute when he smiles.'_ She thought, and then she shook her head and glared.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself." She said walking away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. If he was going to get through to her he was going to have to be forceful.

"Your right Granger it is what I tell myself, because if you didn't really like me I don't know what I would do." He spat at her.

"Wow Malfoy that's so unlike you, putting all you have into a girl that won't even give you a chance."She snapped her smile and smirk completely gone from her face. Haley was serious and Draco almost gave up. When he looked in her eyes and they were pleading with him to fight. And he did, he kissed her.

Haley's eyes snapped open then slowly closed, as she started to enjoy the kiss. Somewhere in the distance she heard Hermione gasp in shock. Draco smiled into her lips… he was winning. Finally he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Both of them still had their eyes closed remembering the taste and feel of each other.

"Oh Hal's" he whispered. And her eyes snapped open then she pushed him away.

"You're sick." She mumbled as she walked toward her room. Not even noticing it her hand reached up to her lips where she could still feel Draco's. It was an amazing kiss. Nobody has ever kissed her like that. And it kind of scared her.

"Haley please let me fight for you." Draco pleaded as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Then fight Malfoy." She said not turning around. Tears were threatening to fall and she didn't want them to see any more of them.

"Give me a chance, and I will, I'll fight for the rest of my life." he said '_please turn around please turn around.' _He pleaded to himself. Slowly she turned around to look at him. She looked at everyone else and it seemed to her that they were all asking not just Draco. She looked at Hermione and she shrugged her shoulders, telling Haley to go for it.

"Fine," She whispered. Then she finished her journey to her room.

Everyone in the room gave out a collective sigh of relief. Then Anne and John left to the study. Hermione collapsed into the overstuffed armchair facing the fire again.

"Well that was a mess." She said breaking the silence. Blaise looked over at her then sat next to her. Draco slid down the wall putting his head in his hands. Hermione looked over at him and truly felt sorry for him "Malfoy-" He looked up at her. "Just give her some time. You know how she can get."

"Yeah," He mumbled then he got up and went to his room.


	2. Killing him

Life as a Davenport

Chapter two:

Killing Him

The next day Blaise hopped down the stairs looking for food. When he passed the parlor and saw Hermione sitting in the same over stuffed arm chair she had collapsed in yesterday. She was staring at the fire as if it would tell her something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked sitting next to her. She jumped a little then smiled up at him.

"Oh I was just thinking about Haley and Malfoy." She said looking back at the fire.

"What about them?"

"I was just wondering if she really is going to give him a chance." She said looking back at him.

"You don't think she will?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered looking back at the fire. He looked at her, she was really beat up about Haley not following her. Usually Hermione was the one to do what Haley said. And now that Hermione was leading she really wanted Haley to follow.

"Hermione she'll come around. She's just more stubborn then you." He said she looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay." She whispered.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"I don't know Zabini what do you want to do?" She smirked.

"Well first thing my name is Blaise."

"Okay Blaise." She smiled. "What should we do?" he looked at the fire, then an idea came to him. "Come on… I have an idea." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. He let go of her hand and walked outside into the sun. She watched him walk away and she liked him. She liked one of her school enemies and crazily she didn't care. "Come on I'm not going to bite." He said. She laughed and ran out to him grabbing his out stretched hand as they ran into the nearby woods.

Haley watched as her sister ran off with a man that once uses to hate her. And it looked to Haley that she didn't care. Haley watched them until they disappeared.

Then she went to her radio thoroughly pissed. She flicked it on and as the music bleared through the speakers she started to move her hips to the sound. And pretty soon she was dancing and she forgot about everything. About the war, about Dark and Light, about Harry and Ron, about her Parents, her heritage, her marriage, her sister running off with the enemy, and she forgot all about Draco.

For that brief time she forgot him. She forgot that she was suppose to marry him, forgot his looks, his smile, the fact that he loved her, and the fact that he was her childhood enemy. But mostly she forgot that she knew deep down she was starting to like him back. All of it was gone, and all she thought about was the music and the way she could feel it pump through her veins urging her body to move with its rhythm.

Draco's walls started to move as Haley turned on her radio. He sat there on his bed completely minding his own business, and then it became too much soon the walls and floor were shaking more. He hopelessly put his book down and walked to her room. Her door was slightly ajar and he nudged it a little to open it to see her. And what he saw before him mesmerized him. He watched as she moved her body perfectly with ever beat of the music. It was almost to amazing to watch, almost. His eyes had widened and his mouth slightly dropped as he watched her hips move with wonderful grace and her feet moving flawlessly to the music. He wished he could just walk in and start to dance with her. At that moment her foot got caught in the rug and she tripped landing face down. Draco couldn't help it he laughed out loud. She snapped her head toward him and glared; she got up and flicked off the radio. "What?" she snapped folding her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." He said leaning against her door frame looking so much like Malfoy that it almost shocked her. He hadn't looked arrogant like that the whole time he had been there.

"Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me."

"You want to teach me?" He asked coming farther into the room.

"Teach you what?" she asked her eyes getting wide.

"About you," He answered.

"Oh." She mumbled, sitting down on her bed. He moved into the room and she didn't stop him so he sat down on the bed next to her. "What do you want to know exactly?" she asked looking anywhere but him.

"I don't know. Why don't we start with the basics? Hi I'm Draco Malfoy." He said sticking his hand out to her, and Haley couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Draco, I'm Haley Gran- I mean Haley Davenport, it's- it's odd to meet you." She answered.

"Ah how do you mean odd?" he asked with a mock hurt look on his face. And she laughed. Draco smiled he loved her laughed. He was excited he was getting trough to her.

"Okay what next?" she asked her giggles subsiding. He looked around the room when he got up and flicked on the radio.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked just like a real gentleman. He bowed and held out his hand. She looked at his hand skeptically, but in the end she grabbed his hand thinking _'what the hell'_

"I'd be honored good sir." She played as she stood next to him.

"Good." He said as he spun her around so her back was pulled tight against his chest. "You won't regret it my lady." He whispered in her ear as he started to move their hips to the music. Haley couldn't shake the feeling that he was talking more about them and less about the dancing, but soon she was feeling the music pumping in her veins again and forgot everything all over again.

Meanwhile outside Blaise was pulling Hermione up into the old tree house. Once Hermione was in she looked around remembering all the times she and Haley played up there, but how did Blaise know about it.

"The memories you have aren't real." He said grimly as he sat down on the sofa. "Well there real they just don't have me and Draco in them." He finished. She sat down next to him and he looked over at her. She had that look on her face that said help me understand. "It's so hard." He whispered as he blinked to keep tears away. "You literally spend every waking moment with someone and then they rip her away from you. And then tell you that you have to hate her."

"Tell me what happened when we found out?" she asked leaning back into the couch. He looked over at her and could tell she wanted to know, that she needed to know.

"Me and Draco were walking up to your house like we did every morning, and just like every morning you and Haley had your heads stuck out your bedroom window watching us…." He trailed off

Flash Back

"You know you boys almost look cute walking all fast like to come see us." Haley smirked out the window.

"Almost," Hermione giggled.

"And who says that we are walking all the way up here just to see you two?" Draco asked as they stopped walking.

"Draco Malfoy what other reason would you have for walking all the way up here for?" Hermione asked.

"Well actually your parents requested to see us. All of us." Blaise filled in with a slight frown Hermione looked at Blaise's expression and knew that something was up.

"Well then you better hurry up and get in eh?" Haley yelled with a huge smile on her face. The boys started to move and the girls ran from the room and down into their awaiting arms. Haley pulled back from Draco's embrace and pressed her lips to his. "I love you Draco." She whispered then went back to hugging him; she knew he loved her too, so she didn't wait for a reply. He just hugged her tighter telling all she needed to know. At that moment Anne and John came out to the porch to greet the couples.

"Come on you four we have a lot to discuss." Anne said sadly she glared over at her husband who looked down ashamed. Haley and Draco walked in ahead of everyone else talking and completely oblivious to the sad tension around them, But Hermione and Blaise exchanged a look of understanding. They had seen the looks from the adults and knew that today wasn't going to end well.

End Flash Back

"Then we all went to the parlor and sat down." Blaise paused looking at her. "I'll never forget the looks on yours and Haley's faces." She smiled weakly, "Me and Draco knew it would come we just didn't expect it to come so soon, we rather it had been later then sooner." He said resting his head against the couch.

"But aren't you glad it happened sooner. I mean it would be harder if we had been 14 and had to let go then when we were 10 and letting go." She said putting her hand on his leg. He rolled his head toward her and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He answered still very aware that her hand was still on his leg.

"Hermione, Zabini." Haley yelled from the back patio. Draco ran passed her almost knocking her over. "Malfoy what are you doing?" she asked, he beckoned her toward him.

"Come here." He whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Just do it, for once in your life trust me." She huffed and ran out to him.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked as they got to the tree house. He pointed up and it clicked.

"You go first." He said, she started to climb, then as she was almost to the top Draco started up as well.

"BOO!" Hermione and Blaise screamed and Haley let go of the top rung and fell into Draco who fell to the ground she landed on top of him with a loud thud.

"Oh I'm sorry." She mumbled laying her head on his chest as if to give up. Blaise and Hermione then collapsed on the ground next to them with laughter.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces. Ha-ha" Blaise laughed. "Priceless, priceless." He mumbled Hermione looked over at the other two and noticed that Haley was still lying on top of Draco. Haley then started to laugh which made Draco laugh. So then Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and led him to the house. Haley then leaned up to look at him her elbows on either side of his head and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and their attitudes changed. They both knew what was coming and Haley had to stop it.

"Malfoy…" She whispered.

"Haley Don't." He whispered back. He needed this he wanted it. She rolled over to lie next to him, but he rolled with her so now he was on top.

"Malfoy please?"She tried again looking at him in the eye, his beautiful silver blue eyes.

"Haley I need you."He said laying his forehead against hers. She almost started to cry this was all way too much for her, but when he leaned up and pressed his lips softly to hers she didn't stop him.

The fact that she didn't stop him shocked Draco, but he wasn't going to stop now. Haley's arms slipped around his neck and he ran his hands up and down her sides, she shivered. Then she started to play with the hairs on the back of his neck and he shivered. She smiled into the kiss she's never made a boy do anything like that. The kiss became frantic tongues were battling, tasting, and searching. It was amazing. She couldn't believe that how wonderful and right it felt to be laying there in the grass with the Draco Malfoy snogging him like crazy.

He knew exactly what to do to her to make her moan and shiver and desire even more of him. By this time she didn't want to stop she wanted to lay there in his arms and kiss him forever. But at this moment he pulled away and looked down at her.

She was beautiful, he thought as he looked down at her. Her eyes still closed, and her lips slightly parted all red and puffy. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared up at him. She looked at him with longing and desire and it took all the will power he had not to lean down and claim her lips again, he had waited so long to see her look at him like that. But as soon as it was there it was gone and she realized where she was and who she was with.

"Malfoy we have to go inside, lunch is ready." She said as she looked away from him, as she moved to get up. Draco frowned but slowly got off her and helped her up. She started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Please don't fight me Haley." He whispered.

"Malfoy if you're going to fight for me who did you think you were battling?" She asked looking right at him. He gave her a confused look. "You didn't think that you were going to fight Harry or Ron did you?" he looked down. "Malfoy they are my best friends, they protect me but they don't tell me how to live my life." He still didn't look up. And she almost felt sorry for him… almost. "Don't worry Malfoy they'll be the hard part." He looked up at her with hope in his eyes and her eyes told him again to fight. Then she walked away. Every time he saw that look it gave him the courage to keep going even though all he wanted to do was give up. And it killed him. e sated as if realhe


	3. Real Friends

Chapter Three:

Real friends

Something was wrong with her she has never got this messed up about a guy before. Actually every time they got this complicated she would get out. Only the problems with this one started at the beginning.

"Grr" she moaned as she threw a pillow across the room. '_Why him of all people why?' _ She asked herself. '_Why does he have to be in my life this way? Why can't it go back to normal? Why do I react to him the way I do?' _she asked.

'**Because it feels right,' **Said the little voice in the back of her head.

"Oh shut up." She said out loud.

"I haven't said anything." Blaise answered as he walked into the room.

"Oh I was just talking to myself." She answered rubbing her forehead.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign to mental illness right?" He joked; she smiled at him and sat on her bed. "You okay Hal's?" he asked.

"I don't know Blaise." She huffed lying back on her bed.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know."

She and Blaise had bonded in the last two weeks. It had been decided that first night that the boys would stay at the manor until school started. She got up and went to her window. As she stood there Blaise looked at her sizing her up. He didn't know what kind of mood she was in today so he didn't know which approach to take. He watched her stand there switching from foot to foot and couldn't help but remember what it was like when they were little. How she would always stick up for him, whenever Hermione and Draco would pick on him. He had always been the shy quite one, and Haley the exact opposite. She'd let you know what she thought whether or not you wanted to hear it.

When they were little you always thought it would end up being Blaise and Haley and Draco with Hermione, but that wasn't the case. Sure Haley would hold Blaise's hand and Draco always had an arm slung around Hermione's shoulders. But Haley since day one has always had an eye for Draco. And the same went for Blaise he wanted Hermione and only Hermione. Blaise and Haley were best friends; that's always how it was, and the same went for Hermione and Draco.

Blaise stood up and went to the window, Hermione and Draco were outside and he was pushing her on the tree swing.

"At some point in time did we switch buddies or is this how it's always been?" She asked pointing between the couples.

"No it's always been this way. Me and you pretty much picked them and they had no say." He said shrugging. "But Hermione and Draco would gang up on me, and you were always there right by my side to put them back into their place." She looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back. "People always thought it would be me and you and then them. But we knew different." She walked away from the window and he turned to watch her.

"This is just going to get harder isn't it?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Hal's it is." He answered hanging his head.

"School is going to be hell this year. Damn it and it's our last one." She huffed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Haley are you sure you're ready to be a Davenport?" He asked grabbing her arms to hold her in front of him.

"Yeah I'm ready to be the Haley I was meant to be. I just don't know if I can handle the baggage that comes with it." She answered tilting her head toward the window. Blaise almost laughed

"Haley, Draco is the easy part."

"So you think." she scoffed.

"You're not afraid of what your friends are going to think or say or do when they find out that you're a Davenport?" He asked stunned.

"No, they're my friends, my best friends; they'll look past the name because they know me. I'm more afraid of them finding about me and Malfoy." She said looking out the window.

"Haley don't you think it's a little lame to still be using last names?" He asked with a smirk.

"If I use his first name I'm afraid that I'll get attached." She answered, he smiled.

"You mean you'll start to like him again."

"Blaise quit making this hard for me. I can't just forget the last six years of my life." She walked away from him and fiddled with things lying on her desk. "Every time I think I can get pass it, I think about this time last year… I can't shake the feeling that he gave that day."

"Well what happened?" He said still down on the bed.

Flash Back

"Wow Malfoy what a man you've become." Haley Granger spat. As Malfoy turned away from the first year he was cornering.

"Stay out of this Granger." He said matching her glare.

"As a prefect Malfoy I'm going to have to tell you to shove it and step away from the boy." Malfoy laughed.

"You think that just because you're a prefect you can order me around?" He asked walking up to her. "Did you forget that I have one of those shinny little badges too?" he said pointing to his chest.

"Malfoy don't push me today I'm in no mood to sit here and listen to your jeering."

"Then by all means Miss Granger be on your way." He moved to the side and held out his hand for her to pass.

"Come here." She said to the little Ravenclaw. He looked over at Draco then back at Haley. "It's okay come here." She said again, he started to walk toward her. Draco gave him a death glare and the boy took off at a run toward Haley. He clutched on to her robes and she put a protective arm around him.

"I'm going to get you Granger. Mark my words you're going to pay for everything you have done to me." He spat.

"What I've done to you Malfoy are you off your rocker? I have never done anything to you that you haven't already done to me. Hell you've done more to me then I have to you." She yelled.

"You have no idea what you've done to me." He whispered in her face. She was shocked, she looked up in his sliver blue eyes and they looked hurt. Tears weld up in her eyes and he stocked away. Haley looked down at the little boy protected under her arm and tried to smile. She bent down to fix his tie and dust him off when her tears started to roll down her face.

"Thank you very much." The little boy whispered. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him through blurry eyes.

"You're welcome," She smiled. "You let me know if he does anything like that to you again oaky."

"Okay I will."

"Go." She whispered and he ran off in the other direction

End Flash Back

Haley looked over at Blaise and he looked totally shocked.

"Your serious he said that?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm serious… No Blaise I made it all up it's a part of my evil plan to make you hate you best mate." She scoffed lying down. "I mean I just don't get it. Could it be that he loves me and I was mean to him that's why he said that?"

"No he was mean to you first why not defend yourself." Blaise thought still in shock.

"Whatever let's just forget about it for the time being. What did you come up here for anyway?" She asked sitting on top of her school trunk trying to close it.

"That actually, your dad wants to get them in the car now."

"Oh… Al-right…then," She grunted. As she lay across it, and got it closed. "There I got it." She said in triumph. Blaise smiled at her and she smiled back. She got off the trunk and he picked it up and started to walk out the door. She turned around to get her wand from her desk when she remembered that it had fallen-

"Blaise wait." She said as she turned around to see him holding out her wand.

"Looking for this?" he asked handing it to her.

"Ha thanks." She laughed. Blaise turned and walked out of the room and chuckled to himself she was a funny girl.

He went down stairs and put Haley's trunk with everyone else's then walked out back to see Hermione still sitting on the swing. She smiled upon seeing him and he smiled back she scooted over on the swing and he sat down next to her.

"Where's Draco?" He asked.

"Draco Lee Malfoy." Haley screamed then you heard a thud and Haley's laughter through her bedroom window.

"Never mind." He said with a chuckle Hermione looked over at the window then back at Blaise.

"Well at least he's getting something out of it." She stated. Blaise snorted a laugh.

"You're a funny one." He said looking at her.

"Thanks." She whispered, and the mod changed. He leaned toward her, and their lips almost touched –

"Oi you can be doing that." Haley yelled from the window.

"Shut up and leave them alone." Draco yelled from the floor. Then Haley disappeared flowed by another thump.

"Draco." She screech before they both burst into laughter.

Hermione chuckled at her sister expense she was a crazy girl. She was finally giving Draco a chance although Hermione knew once they were back at school her attitude would change. She just hoped that Draco could handle it.

"I don't think that I could live without those two." Blaise said snapping her out of her daze.

"I know what you mean." She laughed with him. She looked over at him and they stopped laughing the mood changed. "But we wouldn't want to live _with _them." She whispered moving closer to him.

"No… we –we wouldn't want to do that?" He breathed getting even closer.

"I mean I could live with a boy." She stated.

"Yeah you could." And then their lips touched. Hermione's arms went around his neck and his around her waist. The kiss got hotter and Hermione noticed that there sitting arrangement was uncomfortable. So she got up, not breaking the kiss and straddled him. He smiled into her lips… he liked this side of her.

"Oi cant I go anywhere in the house and not see people snogging all over." Pansy Parkinson said from the back door. Blaise and Hermione broke apart and saw Draco and Haley following Pansy. "I mean first I go into the parlor and mum and dad are going at it on the couch then I go upstairs to see of you were up there and these two are practically having sex right there on the floor."

"We would have to if you hadn't come in." Draco mumbled. Haley smiled and elbowed him lightly in the stomach. He looked at her smile and he smiled right back. Then Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Anyways and then I came out here and you two were snogging like crazy." Pansy finished.

"Pansy what are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked.

"Well I heard that my best friends were getting their memories back." She stated.

"Actually we haven't gotten them back yet." Haley said. "They said that they'd come back…" she trailed off and looked at Hermione.

"They'd come back when we fell in love." Hermione finished. "That's the simple way of putting it."

"Are you kidding?" Pansy asked. "You two have the hottest guys in school completely head over heels for you and your not in love with them?"

"Pansy it's a little more complicated than that." Draco said getting annoyed.

"What's complicated? You two are hot." She asked clearly not getting it.

"Pansy…"Haley said walking up to her. "Okay so you remember us at school right?"

"Yeah…" She said still not getting it.

"Okay Pansy me and Hermione are best friends with Harry and Ron. We hated you guys two weeks ago." Haley explained as nice as possible.

"What?" she asked "…Oh"

"There it is." Draco said to Haley. Then Haley playfully slapped him in the stomach. He smiled and grabbed her hand, and she didn't pull away.

"So should I have not come up here then?" she asked.

"No, no that's fine." Hermione said. "So we were really best friends?" She asked walking up to her. They started to walk to the patio. Hermione looked back at Blaise and gave him a sorry look. He just nodded; he could wait a little bit longer.

"Wow is she really that dense?" Haley asked as the three looked back at Pansy.

"Oh yeah, sometimes it's worse." Draco said chuckling; Blaise smiled, but keep his eyes on Hermione.

"I take it that was your guys' first kiss." Haley said staring at Blaise.

"Huh?... Oh yeah," Blaise laughed nervously.

"Go get her…"

"What?" he asked looking over at her.

"Go get her… We'll take care of Pansy." He smiled at her then walked over to Hermione.

"Aw man now they're going to do what we should be doing." Draco Whined. Haley Laughed.

"No there not Hermione's still a virgin." She said walking to Pansy.

"Wait really?" he asked falling into step with her.

"Yeah really." She said to him. "Hey Pansy how long were you planning on staying?"

"Oh not to long sorry I'll leave." She said getting up.

"No that's fine Draco's just complaining." She smiled and Pansy smiled back. They had a silent understanding.

"I just wanted to come by and say hi and everything. I just found out today that you were getting your memories back… because someone didn't tell me." She said giving Draco a pointed look.

"Sorry Pansy… it's just things are a little crazy around here." He explained.

"Yeah well I'll let you guys get back to your earlier activities. Tell mum and dad I said hi…" she said walking to the door. "Oh and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad were friends and that you don't totally hate me." She said.

"Me too Pansy… me too." Haley finished, Pansy smiled then headed into the house to floo home.

Draco watched her go then turned to Haley. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him.

"So about Hermione being a virgin." He said and Haley laughed.


	4. Like a Virgin

Chapter Four:

Like a virgin

Hermione led Blaise to her room then she sat down on the bed.

"You know me and Draco would sneak out of our rooms to go to your guys room to sleep?" Blaise said.

"Really?" She asked. "Were my parents mad when they found you in the morning?"

"No they would just laugh about it." He sat down on the bed next to her. He opened his mouth to talk again, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"So what has she done then?" Draco asked.

"A lot I guess." Haley shrugged; Draco sat down on the grass.

The kiss heated Hermione got up on her knee's pushing Blaise's coat off his shoulders. He got up on his knees too, kicking off his shoes. His hands went up to her neck and into her hair. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and in one swift movement his shirt was on the floor.

"You guess?" Draco asked. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay like what?" He asked again looking over at her. "I want to know what Know-it-all Granger has done with a guy."

"Well kissing, snogging of course." She explained looking at the sunset. And Draco nodded along.

As soon as his shirt was off Hermione was staring. She took her fingers and skimmed his skin. Running them all over his upper body completely mesmerized. He took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips. She reached up and kissed him again. Next Blaise reached the collar of her shirt and started to unbutton it. Slowly the blouse fell from her shoulders and she was left in her lacy pink bra. And it was his turn to stare.

"Um…Well I know she's been felt up." Haley said looking at the sky.

"Yeah well that kind of comes hand in hand with snogging." Draco smiled. They were sitting back legs stretched out in front of them leaning back on their elbows. Haley smiled back and nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Okay so what else?" He asked

"Umm… felt down… and given a hand job." Draco's jaw dropped.

"No way?" he asked, "Granger? Hermione Granger has given a guy a hand job?"

"Yeah I told you she's done a lot…she's even given head."

"What?" He was totally flabbergasted. "What about you?" She blushed and turned away. That peeked his interest, he has never seen Haley Granger turn her head away and blush, she was blunt and out spoken, and told you what she thought. She never blushed.

"What about me?" She asked tuning back to look at him the blush leaving her face.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"Well… I've only given a hand job." She said raising her chin.

"Really that's it?" She nodded. "Well what have you had done to you?" he asked leaning on one elbow on his side facing her.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"What? As in absolutely nothing?"

"Yes, I've been kissed and had sex."

"Okay wait, wait, wait," He said sitting up. "You have had sex but had nothing done to you no foreplay or nothing?"

"Yep… I've had a lot of drunken nights with one guy that I can't even remember… and then my last boyfriend I guess that's what you would call him… but he was just in it for sex… no grouping, no touching, and no foreplay. Just sex." His mouth was hanging open he was totally shocked. She had no idea the kind of passion and pleasure she was missing out on.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Yeah so umm… sex isn't very enjoyable for me." She said looking away from him. "So don't think I'm going to jump into it very soon."

Her milky skin looked beautiful in the sunset light. Blaise grabbed her elbows and ran his hands up her arms over her shoulders and down her neck. Then to her sides he bent down and kissed her shoulders he kissed all the way up her neck and along her jaw bone then claimed her lips with his and kissed her. She started to lie down and he followed lying on top of her never breaking their kiss.

"Why not? Come on I'll show you what you're missing." Draco said with a smug look on his face, Haley just laughed.

"Okay sure…" he got a hopeful look on his face. "When I'm ready,"

"Wow this guy screwed you up bad. Does he go to our school?"

"No he's a muggle." She said lying down to flat in the grass.

"Really?"

"Yeah he was older too." Draco then laid down too.

"Wow how long did this go on for?" he asked looking over at her.

"About 3 months it was last summer." She shrugged looking back at him.

"Oh wow…" he stopped looked up at the sky which was slowly turning dark blue. "Come on." He finished standing up and holding his hand out for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up really close to him. So close in fact she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"We're going to the tree house." He whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back. And if possible he got even closer to her.

"To show you what your missing." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the woods.

Hermione broke the kiss and brought her hands down to unbutton his pants. Blaise meanwhile started to kiss down her neck making her arch her back so he could unhook her bra. Then he kissed her again. Hermione then took her feet and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Then Blaise dipped his head down and kissed all the way down her neck and taking her right nipple into his mouth and Hermione let out a gasp of surprise then moaned. Then unashamed she carefully wrapped her hands around his little Blaise… he moaned into her chest at the contact. She gripped him a little harder and it earned her another moan she smiled as he came up to kiss her hard. She kept up her hands activities while Blaise roamed his hands all up and down her body kissing everything he could without disturbing her hand. When he almost to his climax he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Oh… Hermione." he moaned quietly into her ear. She smiled again loving that she could make him feel that way. And just as he came he kissed her. She moaned from the kiss being so intense that she forgot to clean up his mess. He rolled over to lie on his back and she went with him straddling him. While whispering a cleaning spell and they were as good as new. He sat up so they were nose to nose she wrapped her legs around his waist and she rested her head against his hard chest.

"Wow your good at that." He whispered into her hair.

"Ha thanks." She giggled.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked and she blushed.

"Lavender and Parvati showed me and Ginny two years ago." She said as a matter of fact.

"Do I want to know how they showed you?" he asked smiling anyway.

"No not really," She answered laughing

"You give head too?" he asked meekly.

"Yeah… I guess I'm good too." She stated as she grabbed for her bra. "But I always think I can do better when I finish."

"Really?" he asked his mouth going a little dry.

"Yeah it was this guy I met at this muggle party. I gave him a hand job and he said that I was so good he wondered how good I would be at giving head." She finished completely dressed. He was completely shocked, The Hermione Granger was sitting here discussing her sex life with him , Blaise Zabini , and now he was hard all over again.

Draco climbed up the stairs and then helped Haley the rest of the way.

"Draco I don't know about this." She said timidly.

"We don't have to do anything if you really don't want to." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Really?" she asked surprised sitting down next to him.

"Yeah really, Haley I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to." He said looking in her eyes.

"Wow." Was all she could say as she stared out in front of them.

"Haley did this muggle force you into anything?" Draco asked getting more upset by the minute.

" Not really, I mean we would still do it even if I didn't want to, but somehow I would get into it by the middle of it so I never really looked at it as him forcing me." She said "but he was a really good kisser too, oh yeah he was a really good kisser." She finished daydreaming about his kisses. She looked over at Draco. And he was smirking at her, but it was a cute smirk not like the ones she uses to get.

"IS he a better kisser then me?" He asked getting that little boy glint in his eyes.

"I don't know why don't we try and see?"She asked leaning toward him.

"Hm good answer," He whispered claiming her lips with him in a soft but passionate kiss.

Blaise walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight into him. And she felt his happiness against her butt. And she smiled.

"I think we should try this giving head thing." He whispered into her ear, running his hands around her stomach.

"Oh really?" she asked smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah I mean you sit here and tell me how good you are and now I want a sample." She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Maybe later okay?" she asked. He smiled.

"Okay." He answered then she smiled and brushed her lips lightly against his.

Draco started to kiss down her neck, while she looked up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath, he was amazing. She arched her back and he unlatched her bra, it came off with ease. And then Draco sat up to look at her.

She was beautiful. He long sandy blond curly hair flowed around her on the couch and her bright hazel eyes staring up at him as if asking if he liked what he saw. So he smiled to let her know that he did like; he liked very much. She reached up put her hand into his hair at the back of his neck and kissed him hard. His hands then went to her belt and he started to undo them. As he worked her pants off, she ran her fingers all over his body feeling every line, and every curve. They ran over his smooth back and into his hair. He moaned into her mouth, he loved the feeling of her touching him.

He broke the kiss and sat up on his keens, then started to pull off her pants. As her black lacy panties came into view and his eye brow shot up. He looked up at her and for the second time in his life he saw Haley blush, only this time she didn't turn away.

"Black eh?" he whispered pulling her pants all the way off. She smirked up at him and nodded. He leaned down and gave her little butterfly kisses up her stomach and back to her lips.

Everything felt so right, so normal, so meant to be. She couldn't believe she was laying there in her childhood tree house with her childhood enemy and it felt right. Actually it felt perfect. He moved a little so she snuggled in closer to his chest and his arm around her tightens.

"You awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" he whispered back. She smiled and rolled over so she was facing him. "You okay?" he asked looking at her intently.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She whispered into his chest.

"Haley do you regret what we did?" he asked holding her tighter, praying she didn't.

"No… I don't." he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "But it's kind of weird."

"How was it weird?" he asked pulling back to look at her face. She looked up at him to see if she could find the old Draco somewhere in there, but she couldn't.

'_Maybe because the old Draco didn't really exist,'_ That little annoying voice told her.

"I mean two weeks ago I hated you. You were evil, and cruel, and mean, and-"

"I get it Haley." He said getting agitated.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "It's just I knew that Draco I knew what to do with him and how to handle him. But you, you're difficult."

"Haley that wasn't the real Draco," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know, but like I said two weeks ago I hated you now I'm laying here in your arms after have the greatest sex in of my life." He got that goofy grin on his face, and she smiled.

"Really the greatest sex of your life?" he asked now smirking.

"Yes you prat." She smiled and he kissed her.


	5. I'll come back to you

Chapter 5:

I'll come back to you

Blaise went to his and Draco's bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, but all he could think about was the beautiful woman in the other room. He hurried and finished brushing his teeth, then practically skipped back to Hermione's room. He was almost to the door when he noticed Draco's door was opened he went over to it and peeked in it was empty. Then he slowly crept over to Haley's door to see if he could hear anything but it was silent. So then he knocked and still got nothing, then he slowly opened the door.

"Hello? Haley? Draco?" he asked no answer so he went fully into the room. And no one was there. So he walked over to the window. He was about to turn and leave the room when he saw a faint light coming from the trees; they were in the tree house. He smiled to himself; he knew she would come around. He turned around leaving Haley's room in peace and skipping back to Hermione's.

"Have you seen Haley and Draco?" she asked as he re-entered the room. She started to crawl into bed as he shut the door. Then he nodded his head with a big grin in his face.

"What?" she asked smiling to. "You know something don't you?"

"Uh huh." He sang as he grabbed her hand and took her to Haley's room. He went straight to the window.

"What? Where? I don't see them Blaise." She huffed as she looked back at him. She followed his eyes to the trees when she saw the same faint light in the trees. "Oh man no way do you think they did it?" she asked he gave her a look that said 'duh'. "I want to go see them."

"What? Hermione we can't… just leave them alone." He said following her into the hall.

"I just want to know what happened." She said going into her room to grab a sweat shirt and I pair of sneakers.

"Herm, babe please, just leave them alone. I'm pretty sure Haley will tell you everything tomorrow." He said grabbing her shoes from her.

"Yeah your right." She said in defeat pulling the blankets back and crawled into bed. Blaise got in on the other side and she curled up next to him. He closed his eyes and soon was drifting off. Hermione on the other hand stared up at the ceiling she wanted to know what happened.

Draco leaned down and kissed her; he was so happy.

"I love you Haley." He whispered. She just looked at him.

"Draco…"

"Don't say anything." He said, "When we were little you always told me you loved me and you never asked me to say it back. So I didn't, I knew I felt something for you and it liked you a lot, but I didn't know if I loved you. I mean I was only 10, but the day they told us that we couldn't be friends anymore, and that we had to be mean to you. I knew that I felt something way more than just liking you. And then on the first day of school I wanted nothing more than to walk up to you and hug and kiss you, but I couldn't…" He stopped and looked down at his hand that had been drawing on her shoulder. "I knew the moment that I first made fun of Potter and Weasley with you and Hermione by their sides that I was in love with you."

"Draco…" she started again with tears in her eyes.

"Haley please don't." he said looking back up at her.

"No just let me talk." She blinked away her tears, but it was too late two lonely tears ran down her cheeks. He lightly brushed them away with his thumb, and she looked up at him. "Draco this is so hard for me."

"I know, I know and you don't have to do or say-"

"Draco let me finish." She cut in; he smiled and kissed her shoulder. "A part of me wants to be with you so bad, she wants to love you. But that little girl that loves you isn't me anymore. She died-"

"No she didn't. Don't you say that." He said looking down at her. "She was just put on hold, but that doesn't matter anyways because I love you the woman that you are now." He was staring at her with so much intensity she almost started to cry. "You remember what you said to me the night they took your memories away? Never mind of course you don't. But you told me you'd come back."

Flash Back

"Why?" yelled Hermione as she paced between the two couches. Which was unusual, normally it was Haley that did all the screaming but she sat there on the couch holding Draco's hand staring at the floor silent.

"To protect you, we are going to live as muggles." At this all the kids made a face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione huffed as she plopped down next to Haley.

"You won't even remember anything. It will be like we were always muggles." Their father finished.

"What about getting our memories back?" Haley asked quietly.

"When you go into your seventh year we are going to tell you. But you won't get your memories back until you fall in love." Anne filled in.

"Well what if we fall in love with someone other than the boys." Hermione snapped.

"We can't." Haley said walking to the fire grate.

"What? Why not?" Hermione questioned she didn't like the look on her sisters face.

"Because Hermione, look at Blaise and tell me that you can live without him that you could learn to love someone you know is not for you. Look at him and tell me it will feel right to be with someone else." Haley's temper was flaring as she spun to face the room. "I'm only ten and I know who I'm spending the rest of my life with. Maybe we should do this." She whispered looking at Draco.

"What?" The other three ten year olds exclaimed. "Haley what are you talking about?" Draco asked walking over to her. He grabbed her hands and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want to spend forever with you yet Draco. I need time to be a girl, have fun, and get other friends and boyfriends…" she faltered and looked away. He grabbed her chin and moved her face back to look at him.

"Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you. I can't handle my dad without you here for me. Please Haley." He pleaded leaning his forehead against hers.

"Draco I love you and I promise I'll come back to you. I promise." He looked away from her and she grabbed his face. "I promise." She swore as she looked him in the eye. "I promise." She whispered. "I'll come back to you." She finished then she kissed him and threw her arms around his neck.

End Flash Back.

"That's why I've been pushing you. I can't wait anymore. I want you back now." Draco whispered into her shoulder.

Flash Back

"I miss you." She heard it every night the same three words from the same voice, as she laid there in the uncomfortable Hospital bed. This night was different though there were two boys.

"You do this every night?" the second boy asked.

"I have to, I miss her so much. I just want to hold her and kiss her, I want her back." The first boy answered.

"Who are you?" Haley whispered weakly.

"The man of your dreams, I miss you so much I want you back now." He whispered then kissed her on the forehead. She forced herself to open her eyes but when they opened she was by herself again and everything was blurry anyway.

End of Flash Back

"It was you." She said looking up at him. "You were the boy in the hospital wing." He looked away from her. She grabbed his face making him look back at her. "Weren't you?" She pushed. He looked into her eyes and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him. He was taken aback by her sudden kiss but kissed her anyway; he was going to take what he could get. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

"For what?" he asked when she finally pulled away.

"You were the only person that came just to see how I was and if I was okay. You came just to talk to me." He gave her a look. "I mean Harry Ron and Hermione would come to see me, but it would be to give me my homework, or tell me if they found out something important about the war. It was never to just sit and see how I was or if I was getting better. It was like they only came out of obligation. You would come and just talk I swear one night you sat a talked to me for 4 hours. You came every night. I looked forward to it; you would tell me what happened in classes or who got into trouble or anything. I would lay there after lights out just waiting for you I couldn't wait until you would come in and whisper that you missed me." She was staring straight at him not even blinking.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yeah I wanted to know who you were so bad." She said finally looking away from him. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and she felt it. The little girl that she knew was in there came out the one that was madly in love with the man lying next to her.

All the memories that she didn't know she had were unlocked and flooding back into her mind. They were five and he was chasing her through the tall grass laughing.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes soaking him. Slowly he let go of her. Their mothers came up to each of them with sad expressions.

They were eight and all four of them were running through the grass laughing with Haley and Draco in the lead. She looked back at him and he tackled her to the ground lying on top of her. "I love you Draco." She said to him. As he kissed her.

She was crying holding Draco in his room rocking him back and forth as his body shook from his sobs. The room was a disaster pillows ripped open, blankets in shreds, chairs broken, the desk was turned over. Haley stared around the room. Draco was so scared it was like she could feel everything he was feeling. He looked up at her and she could even feel the purple bruise forming on his left cheek. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again and she pressed his head to her chest and he clutched to her pulling her closer crying harder.

Next she saw them sitting on the tree swing.

"You ever kissed anyone?" Draco asked.

"You mean besides mum and dad? No." she answered looking over at him. Then she looked back at their Chuck Taylor clad feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You wanna try it?" he asked meekly. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Otay." She finally whispered. He turned more towards her.

"Okay on the count of three." She nodded her head.

"Otay."

"One." Draco started as he leaned in closer to her.

"Two." Haley whispered. They both took deep breaths.

"Three." They both said as their lips connected. They closed their eyes but as soon as it started they both pulled away looking anywhere but each other.

Haley came back from her memories and stared at him. He was beautiful, how could she not know that she loved him. She heart was gushing with this new found information. She loved him so much he was perfect. Just laying there with him she could feel it. All the love that radiated off of both of them it was amazing. He looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" he started. But she cut him off with a kiss that was telling him how much she loved him and that she was back. And he heard it loud and clear. They broke apart panting slightly; he laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered to him. He sighed leaning up and looking at her better.

"Merlin, Haley I love you too."

"I told you that I would come back to you." And he kissed her again. "I'll always come back to you." She said against his kiss.


	6. Alone

Chapter six:

Alone

She woke with the sun on her face and her bed empty. She sat up rubbed her eyes and looked around, but the only trace of him was his clothes scattered toward her bathroom. She smiled and hopped out of bed. She pressed her hear on the door listening for him but all she heard was the water running. Slowly she opened the door creeping across the room she was starting to take off her clothes when she jumped from him starting to sing. She put a hand over her heart and took a deep breath quietly as she smiled listening to him. As quietly as she could she opened the shower door his back was facing her, so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing butterfly kisses on his back. He jumped and little and turned around in her arms. She smiled and dropped her arms to her sides. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged giving him a smirk. He smiled and looked her up and down. When he reached her face she looked away blushing suddenly feeling very self conscious. He pulled her chin up so she would look at him; he smiled and kissed her softly then pulled her in and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him tight as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning Love," He whispered into her hair.

"Morning," She mumbled back. He just held her until the water started to get cold. He reached back and turned it hotter, then looked back at her.

"So what possessed you to get into the shower with me?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I just wanted to say good morning." She stated smiling up at him.

"Well promise me from now on you'll always say good morning like this." He said backing her up to the wall. She giggled and her arms went around his neck as he kissed her.

"Okay I promise." She mumbled against his lips.

"Draco Malfoy you're such an ass, uh I hate you." Haley screamed as she stormed into the bathroom from a door on the other side that led into her room. She looked in the mirror then noticed that the shower was running. She walked up to it without a second thought and flew the door open. There standing in front of her was a sliming Blaise and a blushing Hermione. Haley crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Come on Hals it was a joke." Draco aid laughing coming into the room. He stopped at her shoulder and smiled at the other two in the shower. "Well what do we have here?" he asked wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder and her arms went around his waist.

"I think the question is what do we have there?" Blaise asked smirking pointing at them. Haley smiled and pulled Draco tighter. Draco looked down at the beautiful girl wrapped in his arms and smiled.

"Well…" he started.

"How about we finish our shower then we can talk." Hermione suggested keeping herself covered by Blaise as much as she could.

"Otay," Haley said smiling as she grabbed Draco by the shirt and pulled him into her room. She pushed him down on her bed and he leaned up on his elbows she came up to him and straddled him she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled leaning her forehead against.

"I love you too Draco." She said back. There was a knock on her door.

"Haley your father and I want to- oh." Anne said as she walked into the room seeing Draco under her daughter. Haley leaned up on her knees and sat down on the bed next to Draco. He was grinning like mad.

"You and dad what?" she asked smiling at her mother.

"Uh never mind it can wait." Anne said smiling, "but where is your sister?" she asked before she left.

"In the shower," Haley answered.

"She might be in there a while." Draco said Haley nudged him with her shoulder smiling he chuckled as he looked over at her.

"Okay well when she's done your father and I would like to speak to you." Anne said smiling at the couple that were already kissing.

"Okay," Haley said between kisses. Anne shook her head and walked out of the room. "So what should we do before Hermione and Blaise get out of the shower?" she asked still kissing Draco. He smiled into her lips as he rolled on top of her.

"Well I have a couple of ideas." She giggled as he kissed her again.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah and most of them involve your lips." He smiled into another kiss.

"Well I think I might like what you have in mind." She said as she put her hands into his hair pulling him if possible even closer to her. He took his knee and pushed hers apart and settled himself in between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his waist bring him into her and he moaned into her mouth.

"Alright we don't need a preview of what happened last night." Blaise said standing in the doorway from the bathroom. Hermione peeked her head around him brushing her hair she smiled.

"So what happened?" she asked coming into the room. Haley smiled at them and sat up on her elbows as Draco leaned on his right elbow to face them with their legs still tangled.

"I got my memories back."Haley said, Hermione's jaw dropped she didn't understand how she got her memories back before her. Hermione was the one giving this a chance not Haley. Haley was being mean and just Haley.

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"I got my memories back." Haley said again shrugging her shoulders smiling over at Draco. He smiled back and kissed her.

"Well it's about time." Hermione said, "I got mine back a couple of days ago." She said looking up at Blaise he looked at her confused he knew she didn't have them back; she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Really?" Haley asked sitting up. "Don't they just make more sense?" Haley asked getting excited her and Draco stayed up all night last night talking about all the things she remembered and now she could with Hermione too.

"Yeah," Hermione said then she turned and walked back into the bathroom putting her brush down and walking into her room. Haley looked after her confused and Blaise walked after her shutting her door leaning up against it as he looked at her. Hermione was sitting on her bed staring at the floor she didn't know what made her lie or even why she did it.

"Herms?" Blaise asked she looked up at him confused. "Hermione?" he tried again walking over to her.

"I don't even know why I lied, I just did it." She said tears starting to fill her eyes she looked down again and he came to her sitting down next to her, she didn't move or say anything so he gathered her into his arms and she started to cry harder. "Everything just comes easy for her she gets everything handed to her. Even Ron and Harry were hers first, the only reason they even became my friend was because of her. I have had to earn everything and she just sits there and it all gets thrown at her." Hermione cried Blaise just rocked her back and forth; he knew all this, it was only just a matter of time before Hermione stopped making excuses for Haley and saw it herself.

"Hey you wanna hear something?" Blaise asked once her tears subsided.

"Sure," she whispered into his shirt.

"You don't have to earn me. I'll gladly just hand myself, mind, body, heart, and soul over to you." She giggled a little and leaned up to look at him wiping her tears away.

"Well then I'll take you." She said smiling at him. He smiled down at her bringing her lips up to his and kissed her. "Tell me about me and you when we were little." She whispered. He laid back on the bed and she laid next to him wrapping her legs in his they pulled each other close as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"The night they told us that you were going to live as muggles they let us have the night to be with you, me and you came up here and laid in your bed." He started.

Flash back~

"I love you Herms." Blaise said as he pulled her to him hugging her. She didn't say anything and she didn't cry she just let him hold her. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her everything she ever knew was going to be ripped away from her in a few hours and she didn't want to waste it laying here in her bed with Blaise. She wanted to go do something with him she wanted to make a memory so powerful that when she and Blaise did whatever they were going to she would remember that first. She sat up leaning on her hand looking down at the boy that someday would be the man that she would marry and kissed him.

"Come with me." She whispered she got out of bed and grabbed a hoodie and a pair of flip flops. He sat up and looked at her confused.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"Somewhere, anywhere, let's just go and get away." She said looking back at him smiling. He smiled and crawled out of her bed.

They snuck out the back door and ran hand and hand across the rolling hills of grass. They noticed the tree house light on and knew that Draco and Haley were there. They ran to the top of a hill and looked out at the forest and houses that dotted the land. Hermione sighed and smiled as she looked over at Blaise he smiled down at her and intertwined their fingers. She took off running down the hill pulling Blaise along behind her. They laughed in the wind letting it carry their voices across the grass. Hermione ran straight for the forest in front of them. As soon as she reached the woods she let go of Blaise's hand and ran for a tree hiding behind it she looked at Blaise from around it.

"Come get me," she giggled, Blaise smiled and crouched down looking all around him.

"Ready or not," he said, as he jumped behind trees trying to find her. She giggled at his attempt and took off toward a clearing up ahead. "Oi you cheated," he laughed as he ran after her. She laughed out loud as she kept running.

They were running so fast Blaise was surprised that they didn't hit anything; trees were zooming past them as they looked at each other laughing as they ran. They made it to the clearing and Blaise stopped at the edge of the woods as Hermione ran to the middle of the little meadow. She twirled around twice with her face to the sky looking at the stars. Blaise watched her in amazement, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was so lucky to have her. When she stopped twirling she looked at him with a small smile playing on her lips. He walked out into the clearing never taking his eyes away from her. After what felt like forever he made it to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went to his shoulders and slowly he leaned down pressing his lips lightly to hers. He lean his forehead against hers and she started to sway her hips as if there were music playing. Blaise started to move with her and they danced around the clearing.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered, he gave her a watery smile he knew that wasn't true she would forget all about him in a couple of hours. But he couldn't think about that he would think about the day she got her memories back and the day that they could be like this again. Silently she let her tears run down her face.

"I will always be there Hermione, always." He whispered to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know," she said putting her forehead against his again and they danced for hours.

End flash back~

"I didn't want to tell you that, some part of me wanted you to take me there on your own like you did that night." Blaise whispered, he was playing with Hermione's fingers watching them and she was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey guys forgot to tell you mum and dad wants to talk to us." Haley said walking into the room without knocking

"For Merlin's sake Haley do you not know how to knock?" Hermione snapped sitting up and looking at her. Haley looked taken aback as she stared at her sister, Draco looked at her confused, and Blaise looked sad.

"Geez Herm I'm sorry," Haley stuttered, Draco grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her from the room. Hermione huffed and looked down at Blaise. She didn't even say anything she just shook her head as her tears slid down her cheeks. Blaise sat up and wiped them away pulling her to him.

"What is going on with me?" she asked, Blaise didn't answer he knew she didn't want one.

"Come on love," he said a couple of minutes later grabbing her hand and pulling her from the room. Down in the parlor Anne and John Davenport were smiling at each other as they looked on at Haley and Draco laughing on the couch. Haley was sitting with her back against the arm facing the fire with her legs draped over Draco's lap. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone turned to her and Blaise their smiles dropped, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No please don't let me ruin your good time." She huffed as she sat on the love seat. Blaise followed her and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. Anne stood up from her chair and was getting ready to speak when the front door opened. And in walked four adults. Two of which had platinum blonde hair and the other two had dark black hair.

"Where's my Haley?" The Blonde man said as he walked into the parlor. Haley was off the couch and into Lucius Malfoy's arms before Hermione could blink.

"Uncle L," Haley squealed as Mr. Malfoy swung her around laughing. Something Hermione thought she would never seen in her lifetime was Lucius Malfoy laugh let alone twirl her sister around the room. Draco and Blaise got up then smiling at their parents. Draco went over to his mother hugging her she smiled kissing him on the cheek and Blaise hugged his parents. Haley squealed again as she hugged Mrs. Malfoy like she had been doing this her whole life. Haley looked over at Hermione slightly confused if she got her memories back why wasn't she hugging everyone too. Hermione just sat stiffly looking back and forth between the adults. Haley hugged Blaise's parents laughing and joke with them as though they weren't her best friends' enemy. Haley turned to her sister again.

"Hermione aren't you going to say hi?" Haley asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I didn't get my memories back okay, so no I'm not going to hug people I don't know." Hermione snapped standing up as tears started running down her face again.

"Hermione," Blaise said softly coming up to her he stood in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders "Maybe we should talk about this later." He said making Hermione look him in the eye.

"No we can talk about it now how she's a spoiled brat and gets everything she's ever wanted just handed to her." Hermione screamed at her sister. "I should have got my memories first, I was the one being reasonable about the whole thing, but when Princess Haley has a fit everything just works out for her." She finished glaring at her sister.

"Hermione," Haley whispered , she had no idea that her sister felt this way.

"Don't Haley." Hermione said as she walked out of the room. she ran through the kitchen and outside, she ran all the way to the top of the hill in the back yard and she could see everything the whole forest and the houses. This must be where she had brought Blaise. She sat down on the top and cried letting her sobs shake her body. She felt him sit next to her and she looked out in front of them he didn't say anything he just sat there next to her letting her be alone without being alone.


	7. I'll Never Forget

Chapter Seven:

I'll Never Forget

Haley looked over to Draco and he shrugged his shoulders. He thought he knew Hermione pretty well her being his best friend and all but he had no idea she had felt this way about her sister. Haley looked over at her parents with tears in her eyes. They both looked down they didn't know what to say to her. Haley let a couple tears slid down her face.

"I am aren't I?" she said as she looked at everyone in the room. "I do get everything handed to me." She said Lucius was the closes to her and he wrapped her in a hug. She gladly took it hiding her face in his robes. She silently cried into his chest she never knew how bad she was hurting her sister. Draco came up to her grabbing her from his father and sitting her back down on the couch she curled up in his side. The adults came into the room and sat down in the vacant furniture. They started talking about anything and everything but the girls when Blaise and Hermione came back, if they came back, they would talk about the girls.

Hermione's sobs finally quieted down she leaned her chin on her knees watching the sun go down. Blaise scooted closer to her but didn't touch her. She sighed.

"You think I over reacted?" she asked.

"No," he answered, Hermione let out a dry laugh. "That might have not been the best time to do it but you didn't over react." He said. She turned her head slightly toward him.

"It was so weird almost uncomfortable to see her like that with them, to see you like that with them. I know there your parents but I've got to know you these last two weeks and it was easy to pretend you belonged to my world." She said shakily as she looked back out to the sun.

"You belong to our world Hermione, and one day soon you'll see that." He said.

"But what about Harry and Ron? They are my best friends, my only friends." She mumbled to herself.

"You have other friends Herm and a lot more then you think you do. Once you get your memories back it will be easier to see why Haley acted the way she did toward them. They're not really as bad as they seem." He said with a smile.

"Well you try fighting them in your fifth year and tell me there not as bad as they seem." She snapped. Blaise looked at her taken aback he had forgot that she had seen the wrath of the death eaters already. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just she seemed so happy to see them when two years ago she was almost killed by them." Hermione said looking back out in front of her again the sun was almost all the way down and the full moon shone brightly above them.

"They would have never killed you, ya know hurt you maybe but never kill you." He said he caught a strand of her hair and tucked it back behind her ear. She looked back over to him with tears in her eyes again.

"I wanna love you, ya know." She whispered, he stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into his hand. He smiled and caught her tear with his thumb as it fell from her long lashes. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. He stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Come on I wanna show you something." He said, her smile widened and she took his hand. He pulled her up close to him and kissed her. They smiled at each other he intertwined their fingers and started to walk down the hill. Hermione had a feeling she knew where he was going so she started to run pulling him along with her recreating her memory. Blaise laughed and ran with her. They got into the woods and Hermione let go of his hand and ran into the trees hiding. She didn't even have to think about it, she was going on instinct.

"Come on I know you know what to do now," she called as she peeked a look at him. He smiled in the direction her voice came from.

"Ready or not," he teased as he ran toward her. She knew he saw her so she took off running laughing. He chuckled to himself and ran after. "I'm so going to get you," he said as he pushed himself to reach her. Just like before she reached the clearing before him she stopped in the middle but instead of twirling and looking at the stars she looked back at him. He stood there smiling at her shoving his hands into his pockets making him look like a little boy again. Hermione smiled wider and he looked at the ground and he started to kick around a rock. She giggled lightly at him and he looked back up at her.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"You just look like you did when we were little, all shy and cute," she said shrugging. He smiled and started to walk toward her. She started to laugh again as she watched him, he stopped walking and looked at her confused.

"What now?" he asked as she shook her head trying to contain her giggles.

"I just remembered this one time when me and Draco were out in the back yard and we called for you to come see the frog we caught and when you found me Draco jumped from behind a tree and scared you so bad you peed," Hermione had to stop and contain her laughter. "Of course as soon as Haley heard you cry she had smacked both me and Draco and told us to pick on someone our own size haha," she finished Blaise looked at her astonished. He didn't say anything for a second he didn't want her to lose whatever she was thinking about slowly he started to walk toward her again.

"How old were we?' he asked, she kept laughing replaying it over and over in her mind.

"I don't know like five," she answered, and then she realized what she had just said and looked up at him. Their eyes meet and her mind was flooded with different pictures of her and Blaise, of her and Draco, of all four of them, flashes of Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle. Then she was seeing Blaise and her again.

They were at his house laying on the floor in the living room. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling and Hermione was on her stomach next to him.

"You think he's going to be okay?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"I hope so, he's got Haley with him now though," he said looking over at her. "Hermione, Haley will take care of him," he said she looked up at him and tears in her eyes.

"I know," she whispered Blaise pulled her to him.

Next she was running through tall grass chasing Draco and Haley with Blaise beside her. Then she saw her and Blaise in the tree house he was dressed in a suit and she had an apron on serving him fake tea.

Next they were ten and they were walking down the driveway toward the little town they lived in. She was protectively tucked under Draco's arm and Haley was running ahead of them pulling Blaise down the road by the hand.

Next they were eight and her and Blaise where down at the creek that runs through the back yard. And she pushed him in.

"Uh Merlin Herm you're a brat," he said as he stood up.

"Oh what are you going to go tell Haley on me?" she laughed. He smiled up at her.

"No I'm going to do this," he said and he grabbed her wrist pulling her into the water.

"Blaise Daniel I will kill you," she screeched.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he started to run down the creek as fast as he could. Hermione huffed and took off after him. He tripped over a root in the water and Hermione didn't see and plowed into him sending them both back into the water. They started to laugh and crawled out of the water and sat on the bank. "You ever been in love Herm?" he asked tapping her foot with his.

"Well I love mum and dad and Haley and uncle tom and Draco and you and everyone. But I don't love anyone like mum and dad love each other." she said as a matter of fact.

"Oh," he answered then looked down at their feet and he stopped tapping hers. She noticed and looked over at him.

"Why do you?" she asked, he looked over at her and nodded looking back at his feet. "Will you tell me who it is?" and Hermione all of a sudden got nervous something in her wanted him to say that it was her and she didn't know why.

"Well it's uh- it's you," he said his face slowly turning red. Hermione smiled and reached over pushing her lips to his cheek.

When Hermione came back from memory lane Blaise was standing in front of her with wide eyes. She smiled at him and put her hand against his cheek.

"Told you I'd never forget," she whispered. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Blaise had her in his arms spinning her and kissing her hard. When they broke the kiss she laughed out loud he laughed with her. Then he put her down but never let her go. "Oh that was amazing," she said shaking her head.

"Well I knew I was a good kisser but amazing huh?" Blaise said, Hermione smiled up at him pinching him. "Ah hey" he said twitching and smiling down at her. "What was it like?" he asked putting his forehead against hers. She smiled wider and started to sway her hips just like they did all those years ago.

"Amazing," she said again, "I can't even explain it; it makes so much sense now. Everything just feels right." She finished, he smiled again and leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned pushing herself closer to him. He gripped her hips hard running his hand up her back and into her hair. He pulled back and kissed her lips softly three more times. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too Hermione," he breathed pressing his lips to hers once more.

"We should probably head back I kind of made a mess in there," she said looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah we should, they're going to talk to us about school." He explained, Hermione pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. "You'll see," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and they started to walk for the forest. When they came back to the house Haley was pacing back and forth on the patio and Draco was sitting it the chair watching her.

"Haley," Draco whispered when he noticed the couple, Haley stopped and looked at him then looked over at the couple.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I had no idea that you even felt that way and your right I am a brat and-" she was cut off when Hermione hugged her.

"It's okay Hal's," she whispered. Haley was confused but hugged her sister back anyway. She looked at Blaise and he was smiling like an idiot and Haley's eyes got wide and he nodded at her. She pulled away from her sister slightly and looked at her.

"You got them back didn't you?" she asked Hermione beamed and looked at Blaise over her shoulder, and nodded.

"Everything just-" Hermione started

"Makes sense," Haley finished, they hadn't finished each other sentences like that in a very long time. Haley beamed and tears started to form.

"Oh Merlin Hal's don't start the water works," Hermione laughed, Blaise and Draco chuckled.


End file.
